Workers often have to interact with objects located on or near the floor of the work environment. To reach these objects, a worker must assume ergonomically challenging positions including kneeling, crouching, leaning, or some combination thereof. Assuming these positions over a long period of time often leads to injuries to the lower back, knees, ankles, feet, etc. In some examples, manufacturing tasks involve interacting with workpieces located at or near the floor (e.g., welding and assembly tasks in the production of aircraft, automobiles, heavy machinery, ships, construction machines, agricultural equipment, etc.). In some other examples, construction tasks involve interacting with workpieces at or near the floor (e.g., installation of floor tiles, assembly of steel rods for concrete reinforcement, etc.). In some other examples, agricultural tasks involve interacting with objects at or near the ground (e.g., planting flowers, bulbs, and saplings, removing weeds, spreading plant food, harvesting fruits and vegetables, etc.).
Many of these tasks require the use of both hands. In one example, a welder must hold both the welding torch and feed material. Such tasks further complicate worker posture. When one arm is not available to support the upper body, the stresses induced on other parts of the body are increased, further enhancing the risk of fatigue, injury, and accidents.
In summary, improvements in the design of systems to enhance occupational safety in work environments that require laborers to interact with objects at or near the floor of the work environment are desired. More specifically, systems to support the upper body effectively; allowing both hands to be free to perform tasks are desired.